Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular, and the features and functionality provided by portable electronic devices continue to expand to meet the needs and expectations of many consumers. For example, some portable electronic devices include features such as touch sensors, a display, various input devices, speakers, and microphones. In some cases, the electronic device may take on a small form factor. In such cases, it can be challenging to include all of the components in the electronic device that are needed to provide the various functionalities in the smallest space.